Animals: A hotline miami fanfiction
by bachelor101
Summary: This is my first actual fanfiction so please tell me how I did so I can get better at this sort of thing.


_**Authors note: This is my first fanfic so please tell how bad I did so I can get better at this sort of thing**._

It was an average day for the fans. Just sitting down on the couch, watching tv. What every group of friends/family would do. "Ugh, I'm bored as shit. Any phone calls yet, Ash?" Alex asked. "Nothing." Ash answered. "Maybe because your watchin' that tv all the damn time!" Tony roared. "What the hell are we supposed to do then smartass? And plus it's not like you have anything else better to do." Ash angrily replied. "Yeah, whatever..." Tony groaned. "Wait I forgot, you're still hitting on Corey!" Ash started to laugh. "Fuck off..." Tony groaned again. "I'm gonna go take a piss."

As Tony headed to the bathroom, he noticed a strange moaning sound coming from the bathroom. But Tony knew he couldn't take a piss behind the hideout again, so he entered the bathroom anyways. But just when he entered the bathroom he saw an awful sight... Well at least a wet dream for tony. "C-corey, what the hell are you doi-" "Keep it down can't you see what I'm doing?!" Corey was shamefully playing with herself. And a bulge started to form in Tony's pants... "Can you at least put some clothes on?" Tony said. "I-I can't Tony, it's just that feeling when you do something and you just can't stop...You have to do it with me Tony, I can't relieve this feeling without someone else..." Corey got out of her masturbating position and started to hold Tony by the shoulders. Causing his erection to grow even larger. "I would but, I've gotta take a piss." Tony implied. "P-Piss... Piss on me Tony!" Corey begged. "What are you crazy?" Tony roared. "Yeah... I'm crazy... I'm crazy for your cock..." Corey moaned. The bulge in Tony's pants was even larger, and he was on the edge of pissing his pants. So he unzipped his pants and his twitching dick of fury flipped out of his pants. Corey lifted up her mask slighty so she could catch every drop of waste in her mouth, and got down on her knees. As Tony emptied his bladder, piss emerged from Tony's cock and ending at Corey's mouth. Corey's Black and white zebra mask was slowly turning black and yellow.

"T-tony?" Corey said when Tony was done giving Corey a piss waterfall. "Yeah Corey?" Tony answered. "Let's take this to the van..." Corey said. Tony picked up Corey, and headed to the van. When Tony and Corey headed to the van, Alex and Ash noticed Tony carrying Corey. As if they just got married... "Was that piss on Corey's head?" Alex asked. "Probably your mask, when was the last time you cleaned it?" Ash implied. "It's been a while, I guess..." Alex answered.

It wasn't long until Tony was fully erected and was ready to breed with his fellow comrade. "So, uhm are you gonna suck on it or what?" Tony said as his cock was twitching like there was no tommorow. "Better.." Corey answered, and started to undo her bra. Revealing her decent sized breasts. She started to massage Tony's dick of fury with her breasts. "Mmmmph, k-keep going" Tony begged as he started to thrust back at Corey's massages. Then Corey started to suck on Tony's tip as she was still massaging his cock. Tony was tired of all the teasing, and he slipped Corey off of his dick of fury. Then, the horny couple put themselves in a doggy style position. "I am so excited..." Tony said. "I've never ridden a pony before..." Tony said as he tore Corey's panties off, revealing her sweet zebra ass.

Tony started his thrusting rampage in Corey's vagina. Her lean athletic body accepts his dick of fury right away. "Ohh Tony, I wish we could've done this when we were younger..." Corey moaned. Corey's moans only made Tony's thrusting even more ferocious. "Garrrrrgh, you're so tight!" Tony groaned. As the moans got louder and thrusting got faster, you could hear the rythmic slapping of Tony's tiger balls violating Corey's ass, and the van started shake even more. After tony was done pounding Corey's ass, he layed down on the van's interior. "Man I'm tired..." Tony said. "Then it's my turn to start fucking." Corey said as she plopped down on Tony's saddle. "Ahhhh, just like that.." Tony moaned as Corey was riding him like a rollercoaster with no seatbelts. As the riding was getting faster Tony was thrusting back at the ferocious riding the pony was giving to him. It wasn't until then they heard a noise come from outside the van.

"What the hell was that noise?" Tony said. "I don't know, better go check it out..." Corey said. Corey went outside the van only to see Alex covering the fact that she was just masturbating to Tony fucking Corey. "I-It's not what it looks like, I-I swear!" Alex begged. "It's just what it looks like, now come here you slut!" Corey said as she put Alex into a choke hold and dragged her to the van. Corey opened the van noticing Tony's still erect cock. "Look who I found!" Corey said when she threw Alex into the van. "Oh now your in BIG trouble now.." Tony said as he was stroking his dick of fury, getting ready for Alex's dirty std infested pussy. "She's all yours Tony!" Corey said holding Alex. "N-No!! It's dirty down there!" Alex begged. Alex's bitching immediately turned into moaning as soon as Tony stuck his frosted flakes inside her. "Don't think I forgot about your mouth..." Tony said as he slipped his cock out of the poor swan. Tony turned Alex around and lifted up her mask so he could stick his frosted flakes into her mouth. Then, he slammed Alex's face onto his Dick of fury. Alex had never sucked on someone's dick before, so she was choking on Tony's dick of fury. Meanwhile at Alex's rear. Corey was fingering both Alex's asshole and std infested clit.

"Aaaw, not enough food for you? Here some more!" Tony said as he pulled Alex's mouth closer to his crotch. Alex couldn't take all of Tony's frosted flakes anymore. She started to vomit all over Tony's frosted flakes. This for some reason, turned Tony on even more. So he started to thrust into Alex's mouth as she kept vomitting on his frosted flakes. "I think thats enough tony, now it's my turn!" Corey said as she slipped Alex off of Tony's now vomit covered dick of fury. And sat on it, catching it with her asshole. "Ughh there's still room for mmmmmph more," Corey said as she was taking Tony's dick of fury and Alex's vomit up her ass. No words were exchanged. Alex immediately started to lick at Corey's clit. Alex wasn't really a lesbian so she started to gag again. Then her gags started to turn into another vomit. Now she vomitted all over Corey's clit and Tony's frosted flakes. Of course Tony thought that was sexy, so he started to thrust even more so he ejaculate to Alex's vomit using Corey's tighter than bark on a tree asshole. Corey was also getting even more pleasure from Alex's vomit and Tony's dick of fury.

"Alright, my turn again..." Alex said. Corey gladly hopped off of Tony's vomit covered cock, and Alex slammed herself onto Tony's cock. Corey knew she couldn't just sit there and watch. So she grabbed a gun and shoved it into Alex's mouth, hoping that the swan will puke again. "Hey what the hell are you- _aaack..._ "And she did. This time corey catched all of Alex's puke. Then she started to mingle with Alex with the vomit still in her mouth. Alex catched her vomit when Corey spat it back into her mouth. It was like that until Tony was close to cumming. "Garrgh, I think I'm gonna cum soon..." Tony moaned. "Cum in our mouths..." Corey said. "Yeah cum in our mouths!" Alex agreed. Tony slipped his cock out of Alex, and started to load his cum-gun. All you could see is vomit on both of the horny animals.(And a little piss on Corey) Just the glimpse of Corey and Alex with vomit on their faces influenced Tony even more to jerk off. "Having trouble? We can help..." Corey said as she and alex positioned their asses on Tony's dick of fury, and started to massage his dick of fury. Just when the cum was traveling up Tony's vomit covered cock Tony roared, "GAAAAARGH I'M GONNA CUM-UGHHH..." Alex and Corey immediately repositioned themselves once more so they could get every drop of cum in their mouths. "You already got the flakes, HERE COMES THE FROSTING!!" Tony roared like an actual tiger dying as the rain of frosting hit the horny Pony and the dirty Swan.

Tony was cumming for 2 minutes straight. It was like pissing but it felt good as shit. Tony's erection was pleased with an ejaculation with both his crush and his comrade. Right after the rain of frosting had ended, the horny threesome were cleaning themselves up with eachothers tongues. Tony's erection was gone, and Corey's tendencies were relieved for now. "We should do this again next time..." Corey was putting her bra back on. "Yeah, definitely..." Tony said, "Defintely..." The threesome headed back to the hideout just to watch tv again. And the wait for more agressive aex

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
